CommSphere
CommSpheres are a communication device created by Shinra in Final Fantasy X-2. In appearance, they are identical to the Al Bhed Compilation Spheres seen in Final Fantasy X. Dialogue heard using the CommSpheres often counts toward completion percentage and viewing scenes in certain areas is required in order to obtain Episode Complete status for those areas. Almost all CommSphere scenes are optional, though brief use of them is required at the beginning of Chapter 4 as the party checks on what's happening with Spira's leaders. One of the CommSpheres first appears on the bridge of the Celsius toward the beginning of Chapter 3 and Shinra explains that it can't be used until he sets up a Spira-wide network on the ground. He then does so as the party visits various areas during Chapter 3. If a location is not visited during this chapter, then a CommSphere is not placed there. Shinra also develops a mobile CommSphere that can be sent into remote areas. The player can view CommSphere scenes in Chapter 4 before and after recruiting Tobli to organize the Thunder Plains concert. At the end of Chapter 4, most of the CommSpheres have broken. CommSphere Events Besaid Yuna talks with Wakka and learns that Beclem is planning to leave the island, as he's been called back to headquarters by the Youth League. Wakka also expresses nervousness at his upcoming parenthood and, in other sequences, the Aurochs can be seen playing blitzball. In a later session, Yuna talks with Beclem and discovers he fought together in the Crusaders with Chappu. This scene is required for Episode Complete at Besaid Island. Kilika Port Yuna connects to the CommSphere and Dona reports that people have been running around in circles since Nooj disappeared. they even asked her to become the new leader, but she's too busy looking out for herself. In a latter session, Yuna discovers Dona pining away for Barthello. Dona ends up tying the CommSphere to a balloon, which floats to Kilika Temple. If Yuna connects again, Barthello tells her he's trying to send some balloons back, but they keep over-inflating. He becomes frustrated that his feelings may be stranded forever and then accidentally smashes the CommSphere, rendering all further attempts to connect useless. These sequences are required for Episode Complete in Kilika Port. Luca Shelinda conducts interviews with several Lucan citizens. Mi'ihen Highroad Yuna talks with Rin, who reports that some strange events have been occurring along the Highroad. He asks for Yuna's help and, if she agrees, can use a network of CommSpheres that have been placed by Rin to view various odd happenings in areas throughout the Highroad. Additionally, depending on the player's actions in Chapter 3, there may be a second "dropped" CommSphere set up by Shinra. The results of this investigation determine who is "pinned" as the culprit in Chapter 5 -- either the Chocobo Eater, Rikku, Calli, Prophet, or Rin himself. Any of the first three will result in Episode Complete for the section, while either of the latter, or not catching any culprit, result in Episode Concluded. Mushroom Rock Road If the Gullwings gave the Awesome Sphere to New Yevon, they discover the CommSphere has been thrown into the sea and is therefore useless. If, however, they gave it to the Youth League, then Yuna is able to talk with Yaibal, who reports the Youth League has received unconfirmed reports of New Yevon planning to mount a strike, seeing as Nooj is gone. He tells Yuna they're planning a preemptive strike. Afterward, a guard brags about the Youth League's ability to take on New Yevon. In a later session, Lucil assures Yuna she will try to bring a halt to a conflict with New Yevon. Yuna convinces Yaibal and his brigade to attend her concert. Djose Temple Yuna talks with the Al Bhed at the temple and overhears various conversations between them. Viewing these scenes may earn the player one or more Al Bhed Primers. *These conversations are usually between Yuna and an Al Bhed man who is the temporary leader of the Machine Faction. He appears to be unable to speak English. There is one instance, however, where he does. When YRP returns to fight the Experiment after defeating it initially, he will tell them to ask the man inside to challenge the Experiment, in perfect English. After the Experiment is destroyed, he resumes speaking Al Bhed. Moonflow Yuna asks after Tobli with the Hypello there and watches them prepare for the concert. In a later scene, a Hypello disallows Elma and her chocobo from boarding a shoopuf in a nod to a scene from Final Fantasy X. If the player chose to send Lian and Ayde to the Moonflow, Yuna can talk with them via the CommSphere. Guadosalam Yuna discusses the whereabouts of Leblanc with Ormi, as well as her concert. In later sessions, she observes a pair of Fem-Goons discuss everything from the concert to who's classier - Leblanc or Yuna. Thunder Plains Since the Thunder Plains is the scene of the "1000 Words" concert, Yuna does not actually talk with anyone on the CommSphere there. Instead, she spots a chocobo and Shinra asks if she wants to catch it. He catches the chocobo using another of his inventions, the Chocoporter. If the player connects again, he is able to transport another, but then the screen flickers and he reports that the ChocoPorter is on the fritz. Any chocobos caught using the Chocoporter are sent to the cabin area in the Celsius and can be found there throughout the rest of the game. Macalania Woods If the player completed the mission in Chapter 3 to stop Garik Ronso, then the musicians in the forest offer Yuna well-wishes for her concert. Otherwise, Ronso youth appear in the woods and begin war with the Guado. Scenes can also viewed at the Travel Agency. If O'aka's debt has not been paid off, then an Al Bhed woman says she's leaving the area because there are too many fiends. If O'aka's debt was paid off, then he tells Yuna that business hasn't been too good and departs for the Thunder Plains to see her concert. Bikanel Desert At the Excavation Camp, Nhadala reports that a vicious fiend is still on the rampage in the area. In a later session, an explosion destroys the CommSphere, rendering it useless. In the Cactuar Nation, Yuna tries to communicate to the Cacti, but can't do it without Benzo's help. In a later session, she asks if Shinra might be able to communicate with them. He tells her he's just a kid, leading her to tell him that Benzo is just a kid as well. Bevelle If the Gullwings gave the Awesome Sphere to the Youth League, then Maroda reports he's running reconnaissance on New Yevon, which has been turned upside-down. A guard catches him and he runs off. If Yuna reconnects a group of guards shoots the sphere, rendering it useless. If, however, the Gullwings gave the Awesome Sphere to New Yevon, then Maroda reports he overheard some priests saying "In times like these, we must seek the High Summoner aid". In later sessions, the Kinderguardians connect to the CommSphere and ask just what it is. Yuna explains Shinra invented it and Taro says he wants to invent cool stuff like Shinra when he grows up. Shinra agrees to teach the Kinderguardians how to make CommSpheres, stating that sometimes, he'd like to have time to just play. Calm Lands At the Travel Agency, Yuna can observe the various comings and goings of customers. She observes the young, unmarried man sobbing and the father of the man places 50,000 gil in a chest, which can be found in Chapter 5. If the player connects again, a fiend attacks the CommSphere, rendering it useless. At the Chocobo Ranch, Clasko calls himself hopeless if the player has not captured a chocobo. If at least one chocobo has been captured, he updates Yuna on their care and stops a chocobo from running away. Mt. Gagazet At the base of Mt. Gagazet, Yuna talks with Kimahri. Yuna can also view a number of scenes featuring various characters at Mt. Gagazet's Hot Springs area, including O'aka and Buddy. If the sequence with Buddy is viewed, the CommSphere will disconnect and he will be seen returning to the Celsius. Zanarkand Ruins Yuna views Isaaru with a Hypello, who has promoted the "1000 Words" concert to him. He tells her she's the only one who could ever do something like using the power of song to unite Spira. If the player connects again, Yuna tells Isaaru they talked with Maroda in Bevelle using a CommSphere. He thanks her for telling him how bad things have gotten in Bevelle. In a final scene Isaaru wonders what he's supposed to do. Viewing these scenes will prompt Isaaru to return to Bevelle in Chapter 5, resulting in an Episode Complete for that area. Mobile CommSphere Shinra drops a CommSphere into the hole leading to the Farplane Abyss. At the end of Chapter 4, Leblanc is able to get it to connect. She and the group observe Gippal calling whoever made it a genius and then calling himself a genius for fixing it. They overhear him and Nooj discussing a plan for taking on Vegnagun. CommSpheres' Disposal Despite the CommSphere network serving as a device for Yuna to communicate with Spira throughout Chapter 4, it suffers a near-total breakdown in Chapter 5. In general, most attempts to connect to a CommSphere that was not already destroyed in Chapter 4 will result in a scene showing its destruction. *Besaid: One of the Aurochs kicks the ball into the CommSphere breaking it. *Kilika Port: Destroyed in Chapter 4. *Kilika Temple: Destroyed in Chapter 4. *Luca: Sphere waves render it useless. *Mi'ihen Highroad: Disconnected for unknown reasons, possibly the work of Rin. *Mushroom Rock Road: Sphere waves render it useless. *Djose Highroad: Stolen by an Al Bhed for spare parts. *Moonflow: A shoopuf steps on the CommSphere, rendering it useless. *Guadosalam: Leblanc's guard steals the CommSphere. *Thunder Plains: Lightning destroys the CommSphere. *Macalania Woods Travel Agency: Wantz steals it. *Bikanel Island, Camp: Destroyed in an explosion. *Bikanel Island, Cactuar Nation: Benzo destroys it. *Bevelle: New Yevon guards shoot it. *Calm Lands, Travel Agency: Eaten by a fiend. *Calm Lands, Chocobo Ranch: A chocobo destroys it. *Mt. Gagazet, Ronso village: Frozen solid. *Zanarkand Ruins: Rendered useless by unknown means, possibly by the monkeys. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Science, Technology, and Machines